hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Foreva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hunterpedia! Thanks for your edit to the Zoldyck Family page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jimbus (Talk) 05:37, October 30, 2011 Redirect page You know, Foreva, I think you don't need to put "candidate for deletion" category in redirect pages. Maybe they are still useful, you know? For example, there are people who knows Kurapika's name as "Kurapica" and type for it in the search box instead. If we later delete the "Kurapica" redirect page, he won't find "Kurapika" directly. Esperancia 22:25, November 7, 2011 (UTC) : Lol, I'm really sorry then, I didn't bother looking through all the history and just taking samples. Esperancia 22:44, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok. Let's take "Meruem" redirect page as example. If you type Meruem, you'll end up in "Meryem". Click the "Meruem" link and you'll get to the redirect page. Just click "edit" and erase the "candidate for deletion" category from the category box on the right. :: Or if it's in the source mode, delete the entire "delete" template. :: You can also find the other "candidate for deletion" pages by opening its category page (I know you already know this :) ) Esperancia 22:58, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all of your help on the wiki; you're a tremendous force. If you need any help with anything, just send me a message. Mr. Toto 15:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Cool ! You've already made 1000+ edits ! And not only that, you're also a good and responsible editor ! :D I suggest you should take the Bureaucrat instead of just an ordinary admin position ! Anyways, this is just a suggestion, but I think you really DESERVE the Bureaucrat position! :) YYHPkmnHxH14 00:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Great job on those new pages about characters and universe!!! hopefully I can help when I learn more about editing wikis :) My opinion about vandals. Maybe i think you should not get easily mad at vandals. See, you are a registered user and you can undo everything they do. Here are some wise and considerate ways on dealing with these vandals 1st Offense- Go to their talk page and warn them. 2nd Offense- Go to their talk page and warn them, this time try scaring them more 3rd Offense- Ban/Block their IP. I am just telling you all of these because I saw that you're going to be admin, and it's quite unconsiderate if you would ban them immediately, try giving them a chance to change. Who knows, they might be a help to this wiki once they have changed their mind. This is just an opinion, and I hope you won't take this as bad or what. Please don't get mad at me. 10:34, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Of course I won't ban them indiscriminately. People who committed minor offences will be able to get away with some warnings. However, trash usernames like Hairumi and King of space will be banned because they've deliberately defaced Hunterpedia multiple times. And if they create another account to keep vandalizing, their IPs will be blocked forever. I hope you're not one of those who deliberately damaged Hunterpedia in the past? Foreva 10:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Reply No, I never vandalized any wiki. I'm just a simple reader here and I happen to see how things work here. 11:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Blog Hey, I just want to inform that I have made a reply on your blog "HxH is rich and quite popular, why are there so few articles on Hunterpedia?" Just telling you because I think you didn't saw or notice it. There is also an anonymous user who've maid a reply there.' YYHPkmnHxH14 11:26, December 13, 2011 (UTC):D' Your welcome, i will add some youtube videos though it will take a while coz im just going to start uploading each and every music of HxH in youtube.... Thanks Reply: Images Okaaay.Sorry, I'd try to be more careful in uplaoding photos next tiime. YYHPkmnHxH14 11:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Good job Excellent work on adding the Rules. I've been having the same problem. Thanks Itc-chongky 12:56, December 20, 2011 (UTC)